The present invention is directed to a novel solar window which can alternatively be utilized either as a passive solar heat collector or an active solar heat collector. Generally solar heat collectors are of either the active or passive type. An example of a passive solar heat collector would be a conventional window e.g. when the sun is shining such that the light therefrom passes through the window into the house and such light warms the interior of the house. Another example is U.S. Pat. No. 3,832,992 to Trombe wherein a concrete wall is disposed close to a window to accept heat passing therethrough. The wall thickness is such to create a time delay so that heat received through the window is transmitted to the room as during evening hours.
On the other hand, an active device in some manner utilizes a fluid which once heated by the sun's rays is transported to a reservoir for later use in heating the structure. Examples of this latter active type solar heat collector are numerous and include the following U.S. patents:
U.S. Pat. No. 991,161, McHenry, 5/2/11; U.S. Pat. No. 1,888,620, Clark, 11/22/32; U.S. Pat. No. 2,489,751, Candler, Jr., 11/29/49; U.S. Pat. No. 3,107,052, Garrison, 10/15/63; U.S. Pat. No. 3,250,269, Sherock, 6/3/65; U.S. Pat. No. 3,918,430, Stout et al, 11/11/75; U.S. Pat. No. 3,939,819, Minardi, 2/24/76; U.S. Pat. No. 4,026,268, Bartos et al, 5/31/77; U.S. Pat. No. 4,038,967, Stout et al, 8/2/77.
The Minardi and Garrison patents disclose the use of a heat absorptive black or other colored mediums as the mechanism through which the heat is collected. Also Candler, Jr. and Garrison disclose the use of various colored liquid mediums to achieve additive effects including the reflection of light rays away from the collector. It is further known to utilize sunlight reflective surfaces in order to concentrate or otherwise divert solar energy into fluid chambers such as the chamber 42 and receptacle 7 of Sherock and Stout respectively. Such reflective surfaces of Stout and Sherock are respectively indicated by reference numerals 38 and 13. The above patents are believed representative of the prior art and the above citation and discussion thereof constitutes applicant's Prior Art Statement. A copy of each patent is enclosed along with the present application. The need still exists, however, for a solar heat collecting device which can be operated in both passive and active modes in order to overcome the disadvantages of each technique when used by itself, viz., passive systems allow uncomfortable temperature excursions within the heated structure, and active systems use the sun's energy less efficiently when there is a requirement for heat at a time when the sun is shining.